Fame Fortune and Everything That Goes
by The Daft Hatter
Summary: Tony finds a strange girl dumped into his lap by the NYPD. You might know her she hot wired your car last week for the local thugs then tried to sell some drugs to your roommate. Stuck with her for a month how is Tony going to deal this above average rebellious teen? Is she even his daughter to begin with? I guess he'll have to wait for the paternity test. Rated M for adult themes
1. Chapter 1 Sick Fucks!

Fame Fortune And

Everything That Goes

Chapter 1:

Sick Fucks!

"Hey let me go you sick fucks!" I shouted being pulled into the interrogation room, the said 'fuckers' took my gun and knives leaving me in my white shorts and my black tank top. And without my weapons there was no chance of me escaping this hell hole any time soon.

"Aren't you a bit young to be getting arrested on an assault charge little lady?" The man sitting at the table in the room asked I glared furiously at him.

"I don't need someone to tell me how young or old I have to be to do something stronzo." I replied taking a seat at the table.

"No need for name calling look I'm a friend you can tell me anything that's bothering you like why you attacked those four men." He tried to sound innocent but I wasn't buying it I've dealt with people like this before. They try to act all nice so they get the info from you they need but then turn around and stab you in the back like some kind of sick fuck.

"You're not my friend stronzo. I have no friends and I certainly wouldn't make friends with a cop. And a fat one at that." I glared at him feeling a sudden anger boil and burn inside me as I adjusted the goggles on my head.

"Why don't we start off with names? I'm Officer John Pedesco and you are?" Again with the nice act totally ignoring the fact I called him fat!

"Name's Panic as everyone calls me, not the name on me certificate though." I was turned away from him at this point gazing off into space.

"Certificate? Your birth certificate?"

"Yeah what of it stronzo?"

"What is the name on your birth certificate?" He sighed in deep frustration as it dawned on him this was going to be a long night.

"Merlin."

"Merlin like the famous wizard?"

"No you fucking dickhead! It's pronounced mḕr-_lin, _emphasis on the e and the lin bit." I rolled my eyes irritated beyond belief.

"Ok, ok!" He held his hands up defensively, "Look _Merlin_ why don't we call your mom so you can avoid a night in the slammer hmm?" He was really pushing it with the good cop act wasn't he?

"Don't got one. Never have hopefully never will." I had my hands folded in front of my face at this point looking down at the papers on the table. It was the arrest report with my description on it.

"Oh well what about your father? You must certainly have one of those?"

"Doubt he would ever wanna look at me. I mean take a good look I'm blind in one eye and I hobble around leaning on shit because of my shattered knee that never healed." I kept looking down as I mumbled the last bit.

"Alright then I'll call him then do you have his phone number? Like work or home phone?" He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I might have lived in a gutter the past fifteen years but I know for a fact most people don't have land lines anymore because all that call are telemarketers." I leaned back putting my arms behind my head.

"You have any way of contacting him?"

"Ahh… no señor, just this." And I handed him a ratty beat up piece of paper. He knew what it was before he even unfolded it, my birth certificate. The edges were a little charred and it was utterly disgusting the state it was in. What'd ya want it's been in my bra for god knows how long!

"It says here your father is Tony Stark?" He motioned for the other cop, who brought me in here, to bring him a phone.

"Yeah so? Don't care." I closed my eyes sighing.

"Well let's give him a call shall we?" He dialed a number into the phone and started speaking to a person on the other end; after a few minutes he hung up and looked at me, "Mr. Stark should be here in a few minutes then we can do a paternity test and either you will be headed to the slammer or going to your new home, but we'll just have to wait and see." Now he was toying with me, pushing my buttons. But unlike him I can push them right back.

"Rather spend the night in jail less awkward conversations, familiar fellows, and a rent free place to sleep." He faltered giving a brief look of shock before recomposing himself in a more professional manner. Good I was certainly messing with his head hoping though. Things then started to quite awkward and a bit tense until there was a knock on the door.

"Uh sir Mr. Stark is here." The cop spoke after opening the door.

"Oh good let him in!" This guy sounded so excited like he had found a damn missing link in human evolution or some shit! When Tony had walked into the room he gave me a once over and paused looking into my eyes. My calmed expression then changed to a glare.

"Alright Mr. Stark this here is _Merlin_," He fucking mispronounced my name just to fuck with me! "If you would be so kind as to take a paternity test we can find out if you are the father or not of this. I mean her." Someone was going to be getting a punch in the face. The forensics officer came in and took some of our hair and a bit of saliva just to be once he left I was alone with the man I had assumed was my father.

"So… Merlin I-"

"Look the name's mḕr-_lin, _as I told that stronzo from earlier, emphasis on the e and the lin bit." I corrected.

"Alright then _Merlin_ tell me what it is you want because I know better than anyone that you certainly aren't my daughter."

"What I really want is well a warm bed to sleep in at night, a hot meal at least once a day, and a proper surgeon to fix my knee. But if it's as you say that I'm not your daughter then just let him throw me in jail at least I can avoid the awkward conversations with you and I get a place to sleep the night. Because what I did to those men was an act of self-defense and I don't care whether I do time for it or not." He looked at me funny not a ha-ha funny but more like a strange funny almost concerned, he stared at me with this look on his face for a good few minutes until I glared back in anger that came from nowhere.

"Well looking here on your birth certificate it does say I am your legal and biological dad but can you tell me who Mellissa Martha is?" I never really thought about my mother I only have a vague recollection of her selling me off to some strangers but this was information he was trying to gain from me. I wasn't going to pour out my life's story to this man mere minutes after meeting him. I'm not some sappy little girl who would cry and cry until everyone felt sympathy for her like on the TV.

"No because I don't remember her." I said rather bluntly adjusting my goggles again.

"Really no early fond childhood memories of baking in the kitchen or playing at the park?" His eyebrow was cocked at the end of his sentence he was really pushing for some information.

"Nope nothing and nothing I'd be willing to tell you anyway." I crossed my arms again leaning back in the chair before glancing up at the clock. _9:13 pm_. My dealer was going to be pissed! I turned my head back to Tony to find the cop had left my arrest report on the table he was reading my description.

"Says here you spit on the cop and told him to 'piss off'? Care to elaborate?" He looked at me with a rather thought provoked look on his face.

"So I did what I did because it's what I know." I turned my head away casually glancing at the floor.

"What do you know then?"

"I can make you a batch of meth and hot wire your car." He looked at me shocked I mean who wouldn't sure I looked a bit raggedy around the edges but I was still fifteen for god's sake and that's not something your average teenager would say. We had been sitting here for around a good ten minutes, I was done I didn't want to look at this man anymore even if he was my biological father I'd rather go back to my life as a street urchin. I only say this because I picked up on his personality right away; he's a bit arrogant, chauvinistic, and somewhat selfish. He knew what he wanted right from meeting me and he doesn't seem to care whether I'm alive or dead, not like that matters to me at the point. I mean I'm not asking for much but could someone please throw me a fucking bone here? Am I going to jail or not?! As if the heavens answered my prayers the cop came back in to pull Tony out into the hallway. Since curiosity killed the cat I put my ear to the door to try and eavesdrop.

"Look the forensics lab is processing the DNA right now but it will be about four weeks until we can get the results."

"But can't you send it to the hospital for some kind of paternity test?"

"We would but we can't the hospitals around here have a 'habit' of losing our DNA samples so you are going to have to wait."

"But what do we do about _Merlin_?"

"You can either take her home with you and sort it out there or you can have her sent to Juvie until the results come in your call."

"You know what? I'll-" I didn't catch the last bit as one of the other cops was opening the door. Rushing back over to my seat he just stared at me before gathering the arrest report papers off the table. Soon after Officer Pedesco and Tony walked back in.

"Well little girl looks like you're not going to Juvie tonight good luck with your new daddy." He chuckled lightly to himself before walking away leaving me with Tony again.

"Oh so you decided to take me home with you? For what fun? Am I going to be a pet of some kind?" I mocked remembering it was going to take a whole month to get the test results and I had a feeling he wasn't willing to put up with me.

"No and no I remembered what you said about wanting a warm bed to sleep in and hot food to eat, I figured I could at least give you a bit of luxury until we get the results from the forensics lab." That whole sentence made me feel something inside some kind of emotion but I couldn't place what it was, happiness? No it was just my gut grumbling in protest of not eating for the past three days.

"Well I could have got the same shit in Juvie." I stated rather plainly.

"Yeah but chances are you'd get your ass kicked." I started to laugh after the sentence; did he not know why I was arrested?

"I think it would be the other way around with _me_ doing the ass kicking." He sighed holding his head in his hands before we walked out of the interrogation room and picked up my belongings. The cops were a little less than eager to give me back my gun but made sure to give Tony my knives. In this time he made a brief phone call to some unknown person. He watched me as we walked out of the police station at how I hobbled around leaning on anything in my path trying to hold in my small cries of pain.

"You seriously got arrested for kicking four guy's asses?" He asked with a bit of a smirk on his face. Was he toying with me?

"Yeah so what of it? Just because I smashed my knee doesn't mean jack shit I can still fight." I glared angrily.

"I don't think that's good for your knee though running around and beating people up. I think once we get back to Malibu I'll have a doctor at least look at your knee."

"Malibu? I thought you lived in New York or something in like some high rise apartment complex in a penthouse?" He laughed a bit as a large black car pulled up with a man getting out of the driver's seat jogging around to hold the door open. Why wasn't I expecting this? Tony climbed in first I guess to catch me in case I fall or something and I right after. The man then closed the door jogging back around getting in the driver's seat once more.

"No Stark Tower is out here in New York but I actually live in a very nice mansion out in Malibu California." I didn't really care for his explanation I was feeling…tired? I haven't actually felt tired in a very long time, then again it's been forever since I've seen a bed that I could actually sleep in and not have to make. Despite the pain in my knee I pulled my legs to my chest laying my head on my knees blinking a few times to try to stay awake. But in the end I closed my eyes falling asleep in the car.


	2. Chpt 2 Miss Priss and The Rich Bitches

Chapter 2:

Miss Priss and

The Rich Bitches

Looking over at her as she fell asleep I really did feel a sort of 'empathy' for her. I mean really she looked like death warmed over, she had no family, and I am still very concerned about the fact that she knows how to cook up a batch of methamphetamine. Even if I wasn't her father in the end I truly did want to help her, she didn't care one way or the other if she went to jail or not and she somehow managed to kick the asses of four men which from the description on the arrest record were described as being large brutish men each with guns in their pockets. And her knee. It looked gross; it was black and blue with purple mixed in all over. I can at least be nice to her and give her that. But what if I am her father? I have no idea how to parent a baby let alone a teenager for that matter and Pepper is always telling me to go volunteer at an orphanage just to get a sense of what children are like because she says I need to find an heir to my company after all. Oddly enough I felt the strange urge to pet her head softly, once calm she really looks to be a nice person under all that blind anger and uncaring attitude. So I did, she began to stir.

"Mmmm…" She groaned lightly it was kind of cute actually. But I decided to let her sleep until we were back at the tower because I'm sure Pepper would love to meet her. But wouldn't she just think she was a filthy punk like all the gang members in this city? I don't know right now. I'm hoping Pepper can help me at least establish some house rules so I can keep this girl in line, last thing I need is her face on the cover of every tabloid from here to California. Happy pulled up to Stark Tower rather quickly I couldn't complain though it was late. Glancing up at the dash the clock on the CD player read 9:48 no wonder he was in a rush. Even if this girl isn't my kid why am I caring about her? Looking over she was still asleep, since Happy needed to sleep too I started to shake her gently on the shoulder. Her eyes opened wide and she grabbed my hand twisting it violently.

"Ahhhh! Hey Merlin mind letting go of my hand?!" Her eyes looked around the car in a panic before letting go as I made disgruntled noises of pain. My hand burned wildly, with the force she used I hope she didn't break it. Happy just stood there with door open watching all this unfold. What was I getting myself into? Merlin climbed out of the car standing outside the door, what was she amazed or was she thinking of an escape plan? Do I need to keep this girl on lockdown?

"So…This is Stark Tower?" She spoke moving out of the way for me to climb out.

"Yeah it is, is there going to be a problem?" I replied standing beside her as Happy drove off.

"No just feeling a bit…curious." I didn't like that tone in her voice, me and Pepper were really going to have to set some ground rules. Once we got inside the building I yanked her along into an elevator. I needed to feel some kind of revenge for her almost breaking my hand. The ride to the penthouse resulted in an awkward silence.

"So…." She spoke trying to break the tension.

"Why did you almost break my hand out in the car?"

"Natural instinct." Why was that natural instinct? The elevator dinged and Jarvis sounded off we were at the top Merlin didn't seem too phased by the disembodied voice. I would guess not Jarvis only sounded off the floor number. There right at the door was a waiting Pepper as the door opened with a chime. First she looked happy then shocked then angry.

"And who is this?" She asked with a grit noise in her teeth. She must have though I brought home a hooker for the poor district of town.

"For the record Pepper I don't roll that-"

"Who wants to know…Miss Priss?" I did not like the sound of that. Watching as Pepper eyed Merlin up and down she read more angry than previous. Merlin looked at Pepper with a face that had no emotion to describe; this was not good, definitely not good. Wait why was I caring? I knew nothing about Merlin!

"Pepper this is Merlin my-"

"I think you should watch your mouth young lady. You're how old? Make like a plant and grow up!"

"You know what? I don't care who you are Miss Priss, those bastards in blue seem to think Mr. Rich Bitch over here is my dad so don't even bother opening your prissy little everything is sunshine and fucking rainbows mouth. And quite frankly your opinion of me doesn't matter, just hope your car is still there in the morning." I was beyond angry she said this and to my assistant of course.

"Jarvis show Merlin here to the guest room Pepper and I have things we need to discus."

"Makes no difference to me where I sleep anyway. Oh and for the record Tony I'm late for my appointment with my dealer so don't give me shit if he shows up asking for the money I owe him." She walked off with the disembodied voice of Jarvis leading here toward the bed rooms. Hearing the sounds of the other bed rooms locking was a blessing; I need to thank Jarvis more often.

"Tony who is that little brat?! There is no way in hell she is your daughter!"

"Look I know but the birth certificate the police showed me says otherwise. So until the results come back from the forensics lab she is stuck here for a month, wondering if I should have sent her to Juvie…" I wondered as I walked over to the bar pulling out two glasses and a random bottle of wine. I didn't care on the kind I only cared that we needed some after the talk we are about to have.

* * *

I walked along the hallway being led by some computerized voice. Where the hell was I the Pentagon? Either way I chuckled inwardly listening to said computer lock all the doors to the other rooms. I guess this was lockdown for me! Oh well… wait I am the chick who broke in and out of a minimum security prison! My buyer owed me money and I wasn't going to wait three to six years to get it. I stopped at the end of the hallway to see one door open with the lights on. Assuming this was my room I walked in and jumped on the freshly made bed to only hear the door lock behind me. I guess Tony took my threat seriously about stealing Miss Priss's car!

"So disembodied computer voice care to tell me why you locked the door?" I rolled over on my back looking up at the ceiling. And no response… Quick someone queue the cricket noises! Bored to death I got up and began analyzing my situation. Only one way in and out to this room and I'm assuming the robot voice has that door locked like Fort Knox on the inside. Without my knives escaping this room was going to be like an episode of MacGyver! I only saw the show once when I was passing an electronics shop but hey he did make amazing use of the coat hanger and that chewing gum! Seeing there was next to nothing in this room I figured escaping wasn't an option till I happened upon a few metal coat hangers myself hanging in the closet. Grabbing one I began to bend and twist it to fit into the lock, the moment I did this I got zapped.

"YOUCH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!" I shouted nursing my hand. Again no response. But a robotic arm did come down and take all the hangers boy was this going to be fun.

* * *

"Sir I am sorry to interrupt but it seems your 'guest' was trying to escape her room. Shall I sedate her with the sleeping gas?" This was going to be one hell of a month.

"No, but remind me later that we have that. Let her out we need to talk to her right now anyway. Also make sure you make a record of this conversation I know both Pepper and I would like a copy of this. Happy too." I grumbled as Merlin stumbled out of the hallway falling over on one of the bar stools.

"Merlin! We need to have a talk about your-" I cut Pepper off.

"Pepper let me. Merlin we need to talk about…well everything." I spoke as she came over and sat across from me and Pepper at the coffee table on the floor.

"Define "everything"." She put air quotes on everything.

"Well first we need to set some house rules. For the record these will also apply when we fly out to Malibu in case you try to pull anything when we go out there. First and foremost no swearing!" I stated rather plainly.

"Yeah right like that's gonna fucking happen." She rolled her eyes putting feet up on the table.

"And another thing young lady you will treat us both respect Tony didn't have to let you come and stay here you know!" Pepper shouted pushing Merlin's feet off the table.

"Look Miss Priss I ain't no lady! I'm your above average shit covered street filth and no amount of kindness acted upon me will change that. So shut your mouth with the 'young lady' business because I quite frankly am not one." Tensions were rising and after what I saw Merlin do in the car I did not need to know what she would do to Pepper if she is provoked any further.

"That aside… rule number two no leaving the house without me or Pepper. I think that one is self-explanatory." I took a deep breath sipping my wine.

"Fine but don't keep me locked up in some room like a prisoner. I am a human after all, a human with violent tendencies, but a human none the less." Pepper and I both looked at each other and she shook her head, "Look I might be hostile from time to time but even I can negotiate! I promise I won't steal anything ok?"

"Alright but if I catch you near any of my cars you are so dead. Rule number three no guests of any kind from you in the house. No gang members, no drug dealers or buyers, etcetera. You are also not allowed to contact any former people you may know that have a relation to illegal activity. Go it?"

"Yeah, yeah chill don't sound like a fucking parole officer! But reminding you if anyone like that shows up here don't get mad at me." She scoffed, it's like these rules meant nothing to her!

"Rule number four no weapons of any kind this includes guns, knives, swords, and anything else you know how to use as a weapon."

"Might as well lock me in a padded room then I know how to turn anything into a weapon within reach. Like that wine glass, my tank top, or even this coffee table." She spoke with a bit of a smirk at the end I wasn't liking this.

"Lastly rule number five no drugs or alcohol period. No making drugs, no drinking, no smoking etcetera. Also don't go stealing everything in sight or I'll make sure Jarvis will keep you locked in your room. Now as long as you're clear on these rules you can go to bed."

"Yes sir Mr. Rich Bitch sir!" She saluted mocking me.

"And tomorrow you are coming out with me and Pepper to get you some new clothes and we are approving everything. So kiss your life of freedom goodbye. The police might have stuck you with me for a month but they never specified how I could treat you so get ready for the ride of your life." She got up and glared at me as I smirked at her.

"Remember when I almost broke your hand out in the car because you woke me? I can do that quicker to your neck. Don't think your little threat can stop me, Mr. Rich Bitch. I know a few people in this city who can hide a body and get away with it." She turned and walked away hobbling down the hallway back to her room. Pepper looked ready to shit herself.

"Jarvis make sure all the doors are locked on the bedrooms ok? Hers included." I spoke rather fast as I gulped down my glass of wine hurrying off to bed Pepper right behind going to her room.


	3. Chapter 3 Pink Is Not My Fucking Color

Chapter 3:

Pink is Not My

Fucking Color!

The next day I was woken up with a loud banging on my door. I knew it was Tony with the frequent shouts of 'wake up' and 'get your ass out of bed we're leaving soon'. Rolling over I tumbled onto the floor smashing right onto my bad knee.

"Ahhh holy shit!" Now rolling around on the floor in immense pain lead to the door opening up.

"Merlin did you hear me? I said we are leaving so-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw me on the floor.

"And no before you ask I didn't sleep on the floor last night like some cunty little homeless man I fucking fell off the bed onto my fucking bad knee!" After a good minute or two of me clutching my knee I heard a noise from Tony. Was he laughing at my pain?! How dare he! Once the pain subsided I leaned on the bed pulling myself off the floor dusting my shirt off.

"You got five minutes before we leave ok?" He said nonchalant walking away still giggling to himself.

"But I'm ready now." He turned on his heel and came back.

"Then let's go." He stood in the door way with his armed crossed as I stumbled and hobbled over to the door. Tony didn't really seem to care one way or the other if I lived or died from what I noticed. I guess he is just going to put up with me for the month and hope the results come back negative. Hopefully they do I have places to go and people to see!

"Where are we going today exactly?" I asked hoping it wasn't some designer clothes outlet where everything was either pink or yellow. The two colors I avoided with a passion, although neon pink wasn't so bad when worn with black. What am I saying?

"Oh you'll see." Not even what felt like a minute later did I find myself in a dressing room at Abercrombie trying on every piece of clothing handed to me by Tony and Miss Priss.

"Ahhh….ahhhh… ok ow! These pants are way too fucking tight! Who the hell is the designer behind this piece of crap?! Can we try for something a little more I don't know loose? My knee needs some air too ya know!" I griped again prying off the skinny jeans from my legs throwing them over the door to the dressing room.

"Here then at least try on this shirt and no more swearing please?" Miss Priss asked throwing a shirt over the door.

"No promises Miss Priss," I replied grabbing the shirt and making a pretend gag face at it, "Awe hell no I ain't wearin' this frilly pink fringed crap!" I threw the pink shirt with a big white flower on it back over the door and watched as Miss Priss came over and picked it up off the floor.

"Merlin just come out here ok?" Tony asked as I came out still wearing my tank top and shorts. He handed me a wad of tens.

"The hell this for?" I asked back looking severely confused.

"This is so you can buy yourself some clothes because we've been here almost an hour and you either can't fit into anything or you just throw it back because you don't like it. Also," He took the wad back and pulled out a little more than half handing me back forty dollars, "Every time you swear I'm taking ten dollars out of that hundred and since you swore six times in the past five minutes that means you have forty dollars left to spend choose your words wisely." I gave him one of those 'life is unfair' teenager looks and was ready to throw a tantrum but I'm almost sixteen for fucks sake I can steal some money and go out and get myself some new clothes instead. Mr. Rich Bitch thinks he is going to get to me but nothing gets to you after having a gun pointed to your head for over an hour while you wait for the bastard who owes you money to sell his kidney.

"Can we just go back to the friggen tower then? I'm not gonna fucking stop swearing any time soon," He took another ten from the wad, "and I sure as hell don't think we will be agreeing on any fashion choices any time soon." After he took another ten from the wad the pair sighed.

"Alright let's at least go get some lunch first." Tony sighed deeper getting off the chair he was sitting in along with Miss Priss and together we moved to the front door. But I wasn't leaving this store till they knew what I thought of their 'every girl is prissy pink' clothes. Hobbling far behind the priss and Tony I managed to trip over a display mannequin. Right after the other fell down like dominos taking the clothes racks with them. Whoever did the design layout for this store did a real shitty job. Once I got up and dusted myself off after my hard work a security guard grabbed me by the upper arm and dragged me out of the store pushing Tony and Priss out along with me causing Tony's wallet to fall on the ground.

"And don't even think of coming back here punk." He grumbled going back into the store helping the employees pick stuff up. I turned around to see Miss Priss and Mr. Rich Bitch with their arms both crossed and looking pretty pissed.

"Really was that necessary Merlin? Was that little disp-" I cut him short when I dove behind the two of them.

"Merlin what's wr-" I made the shush hand sign to Miss Priss. The man in front of them continued to walk down the street while I peered out only a little from between their legs. When I was sure he was out of ear shot I pulled myself up only to fall back against the store window on top of Tony's wallet.

"Who was that and why are you trying to avoid him?" Tony asked with a serious look on his face.

"That was my dealer I owe him almost five fifty in cash for the drugs he gave me to sell if he caught me I would have been so fucking dead." Tony reached his hand out making the 'give me' hand sign as I sighed handing him the wad of cash he gave me earlier. I was now left with ten whole dollars, if I ran now I could still get myself a burger at the King and have enough to get a new knife. But I decided to let this play out as I watched Tony fumble around looking his pockets.

"I must have left my wallet in the store let me go check. Merlin stay here and Pepper please keep an eye on her." He turned away walking back into the store. Then Priss's phone started to ring and she turned away answering it right away. This was my chance! Immediately I grabbed Tony's wallet and ran down the street before Miss Priss could turn around and realize what had happened. My knee might be smashed but it hurt more just walking on it than actually running and either way I knew how to put on a show. Once I got around the corner I dove behind a dumpster in the dirty alleyway next to the restaurant as I watched Priss come running after me. She started screaming my name before running down the street and the Rich Bitch following in suit right on her heels. I however sat quietly until I was sure they were gone to look over my new prize. Opening the wallet I found about seven hundred in cash and a brand new platinum credit card. Oh boy was I about to have a night on the town! I took the cash and went to the bank to get some smaller bills and some quarters, once I left I found myself at the nearest train station. Luckily they still had the payphones up. One quick call and I'd be debt free! After dialing the number it began to ring.

"Yo, who the hell be callin' me?" The voice on the other end answered rather plainly.

"Hey Johnny long time no chat just wanted to call and say hello." I replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Panic? Is this fucking Panic? For fucks sake bitch where the hell have ya been?! I haven't heard from ya in weeks thought the cops might have done ya in!" He started to laugh.

"Well I had a bit of a small adventure with the cops but its ok now nothing to worry about"

"Good because ya better be havin' my fuckin' money bitch been waitin' for that shit for three weeks now!"

"Yeah, yeah don't worry I got your money don't worry can you meet me at the train station on the corner of twenty fourth and twenty eighth? I can pay you back now and be on my merry way."

"Hey ya know what I think I'm about to pass ya headed that way myself. I'll catch ya right quick." He spoke as if he was right next to me hanging up right away. When I turned around there he was with his toothy grin and ratty Larry Bird sports jersey.

"Hey Johnny what's up man? I got your money right here!" I said rather excited pulling him over to the side as I saw Rich Bitch and Priss at the top of the stairs.

"You know I don't like people touching me Panic." He growled as I pulled him down the stairs.

"I know you don't but you saw that rich looking couple at the top of the stairs?"

"Yeah what about 'em?" He asked piquing with interest.

"I'm playing a game with them I won't go into details but I kinda have to play avoid and evade with them right now." I replied rather annoyed handing him the money.

"Ya need a place to crash before they give up looking? I got some spare space back at my hideout if ya need it and I won't even charge ya since ya have been such a great customer in the past!" It sounded great at first then I remembered that this is the guy who held a gun to my head for over an hour, tried to rape me multiple times, and even tried to sell me off as a hooker to some rich man who owed him money. I immediately removed his arm from my waist and took a few steps back.

"I appreciate the offer man but I think I'd be better off on my own. I'll catch ya on the flip side." I replied walking behind someone about to get on the metro.

"Alright Panic see ya some other time ya know who to come to if ya ever need anything in this shit bag city." I waved him off as I climbed on the train headed to god knows where. I got off at the next stop and found myself face to face with my favorite of the three fast food chains and helped myself to about twenty dollars of food from the King himself. After eating I decided it was time for a new disguise, I found a few shops by the King where everything was in my style. Glancing in the mirror I looked like a whole different person and with almost all the money gone I figured I should use the credit card and get myself a hotel room for the night before I plan for my next move. Asking around I managed to get myself to the front desk of the number one hotel in New York.

"Excuse me but do you have a reservation?" The man at the desk asked. In my normal clothes I would have been thrown out upon entry but when I flashed the platinum card it was like I had a bell hop at my feet waiting to carry me like a princess up the stairs. I soon found myself inside the presidential suite on the top floor. It had a bathtub the size of a small swimming pool, the largest bed I had ever seen, and even my own private balcony. This was the life!

* * *

"Pepper its ok it's not your fault we'll find her!" I wasn't only irritated the store cameras showed she picked up my wallet after being thrown out of the store but I was beyond angry she ran off the second Pepper took her eyes off her. Here we sat sitting on a bench in Times Square hoping to see her maybe getting off the train but no luck. Soon my phone started going off answering it I was met with the British accent of Jarvis

"Sir I have detected your new platinum card has just been used at the Gramercy Park Hotel under the name Panic. Should I halt the transaction and inform the police?" So that's where the little brat went to? I guess I'll have to beat her at her own game.

"Don't stop the transaction I have a plan and don't call the cops don't need them involved in all this mess. Also send Happy a message that him and his fiancé have a free night in one of the best hotels in New York City courtesy of me." I hung up the phone moving back to the subway getting over to the hotel with Pepper in tow.

"Oh hello Mr. Stark how good it is to see you again what can I help you with?" The man the counter greeted as I gave him a look of annoyance explaining the situation.

* * *

My hot bath was interrupted with a knock at the door. I wonder who it was since I haven't called room service…yet, "Who's there?"

"Oh Miss Panic I came up to tell you the register declined you card. These machines need an update because this thing seems to happen more than not. So if I could just swipe it again." The man from the check in desk spoke as I wadded out of the far side of the tub wrapping myself in one of the big fluffy white towels. Walking over to the door I was face to face with not only the man from the check in desk but Tony and Pepper as well.

"Well shit." I groaned in anger handing Tony the last of the ten bucks he gave me at the clothes store along with his wallet.

"Get whatever crap you bought and get dressed we are leaving **now**." Tony didn't just sound angry he was like beyond angry at this point like pissed beyond belief. After I got dressed in the bathroom and gathered up all my stuff we left. The car ride back to the tower was silent and not a good silent, I didn't like that. When we got up to the penthouse Tony turned to me with an angry glare in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I spoke quietly trying to ease the rising tensions.

"Your apology can't excuse what you did! You took my wallet and ran off spending all seven hundred dollars in cash on god knows what! Then you tried to use my new credit card to stay a night in one of the most expensive hotels in New York City! What the hell did you spend the seven hundred on anyway?!" He shouted at me. I was unphased by his screams, after being yelled at by the cops for being street trash this was nothing.

"Well I paid back my dealer the five fifty I owed him then I spent the last one fifty on some new clothes and some food." I replied nonchalant rocking back and forth in my new converse.

"I have half a mind to send you back to the police so they can take you to Juvie. I won't be putting up with your thieving bullshit anymore!" He was starting to hit a nerve.

"I'd rather rot in Juvie anyway! At least there I can get free food and not have to deal with assholes like you screaming at me! What did you expect me to do when you brought me here? Turn into a pretty little princess and say please and thank you after every sentence?! I'm not like that and no matter how much you want me to change it's not going to happen! It's not like you want me around anyway!" I shouted practically hitting one of his nerves right back.

"You're right, I don't want you around I don't even know why I fucking brought you back here in the first place. I knew who you were before I brought you here. You're a waste of fucking space! No wonder your mom didn't want you anymore why else would she put you up for adoption! You're just a fucking stupid little brat who doesn't know how to be thankful for what she is given to her!" Tears started to form in my eyes.

"You're right… I guess I am just a waste of space. But I knew within the first five minutes of you entering that interrogation room you're just a fucking selfish dickhole who doesn't care about anyone other than himself! Even though I can be a stupid bitch from time to time I at least know where my priorities are!" I turned and walked back toward the elevator. Pepper was about to stop me but Tony stopped her.

"Go on then get out of here I won't be putting up with your fucking crap anymore!" I climbed in the elevator and hit the lobby button not even looking up as my tears hit the elevator floor. Half way down I hit the stop button and sat hugging my knees to my chest crying hard. I'm just a stupid bitch what reason did I have to cry?

* * *

"Uh sir I do believe the elevator has been stopped shall I resume it's descent?" Jarvis spoke up as Pepper walked over to the coffee table with some wine in her glass handing me a drink of some mix. I didn't care what it was as long as it was liquor after the day I had I'd need more than enough drinks to fix the stress levels I was dealing with. Never before has anyone ever had the balls to stand up to me like that. But really what reason did she have to call me out on my bullshit? I brought her to safe environment! I gave her a bed to sleep in!

"Not yet pull up the elevator camera." When the holographic screen appeared in front of me I was expecting to see Merlin raging and breaking my glass elevator. Instead I saw her curled up in the corner of the elevator sniveling and sniffling as if someone told her to kill herself. Then again I did basically tell her I didn't want her around. No wonder she's crying I'd be in tears too.

"Jarvis let that elevator send that bitch down to the lobby! Get her out of here!" This was the first time I hear Pepper swear when she wasn't behind the wheel of a car.

"Just send her back up ok? And Pepper let me handle this ok?" The elevator came back up with a ding and the door opened. Merlin walked toward the empty door and peered out.

"Did you want to berate me some more or…?" She asked sounding a bit angry but mostly upset. Walking over I climbed in the elevator and hit a random floor. Down we went before I hit the elevator stop button. Merlin looked up at me with a mix of anger and sadness in her eyes before slumping against the glass sliding to the floor. I sighed slumping down next to her before I spoke.

"Hey Merlin you think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday?" I turned looking at her.

"Maybe, I mean I find this whole situation weird ya know? Having the NYPD dump you in someone's lap and say 'have fun taking care of this mess we're so not dealing with it' then you find out that the person supposed to make sure you stay alive doesn't even want you with or without doing all the things that happened today. I mean I know I'm not perfect but when you did most of your growing up in the streets what do you expect?" She huffed out finishing her explanation. Maybe she was right though what was I expecting from her anyway a pretty little princess who shut up and obeyed every command given? No I wasn't so why was I acting this way?

"You do have a point what was I expecting from you? Certainly not a well behaved child I could ignore for the next four weeks." I laughed a bit at the end.

"No ya think?" Merlin looked up from the floor smiling and laughing a bit on her own.

"So… did you I don't know want to try this parent child thing again?" I asked hoping she wouldn't snap at me or something.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I never had someone to care about me so maybe it might be nice ya know?" She turned to look at me smiling. Even through her long list of flaws Merlin didn't seem like such a bad girl, maybe this parenting thing could work temporarily.

"Alright sounds like a plan," I smiled back at her before getting up and hitting the stop button again to make the elevator move, "Say, why were you at one of the best hotels in New York City anyway?" I was feeling curious.

"Well I had a platinum credit card in my hand and I was tired. I mean Johnny offered me a place to sleep but then I remembered all the crap he tried pulling on me in the past and walked away hoping on the metro. Then after getting some food and some new clothes I thought it would be fun to test the waters a bit before people realized the credit card wasn't mine." I laughed a bit Merlin wasn't your average teen but I did think she was smart in her own way, not book smart but street smart. Something I never learned. The elevator dinged again to let us know we were back at the top, when the door opened Pepper was nowhere to be seen. I guess that was a good thing since I had a few more things I wanted to talk to Merlin about, alone.

"So Merlin can I ask you a few things? If I have to play dad for a few weeks I think I should at least get to know you even a little?" I asked sitting down at the coffee table on the floor.

"Like what?"

"Why did you put the hotel room under the name Panic?"

"Oh that's my street name. You can ask a lot of gangs in the US and they will tell you they have either heard of me or know me personally." She replied again nonchalant sitting down across from me her hands fiddling with her goggles now around her neck.

"Buy why Panic is there some sort of story behind it?"

"There always is a story behind everything. Don't you know that? But my street name story is rather personal and I don't think now is a good time to share it. Maybe some other time."

"I can respect that. So I had Jarvis put a suitcase in your room you should go pack your stuff we are leaving for Malibu tonight." She smiled turning away walking off to her room after a silent nod. Maybe this parenting thing wasn't so bad.


End file.
